


【仓安】纵火

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 这是一次纵火犯对巡警进行的绑架，也是一次燃烧身心的纵火。罪犯仓*巡警安带入蜘蛛女仓形象
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 7





	【仓安】纵火

★  
安田章大偏过头，想阻止外套上的烟味钻进鼻子。和平时闻惯的香烟味道不同，呛人的烟味夹杂着过头的焦糊味，让本来就积攒了太多了胃酸的胃里一阵翻江倒海。  
视正对上补觉男人，乱糟糟的卷发遮住额角，从上唇延伸到下巴的胡须沾着不知道什么时候沾上的灰尘。

他说他叫大仓忠义，安田姑且就这样相信了。  
大仓毫无防备地靠在墙边，仿佛安田偷偷溜走也不会发现，但这只是假象。只要安田身下的塑料布发出一点响声，他就会立刻惊醒，半睁不睁的双眼警觉地瞪着试图挣脱胶带的巡警。

大仓应该比安田高上半头，但是要说清醒状态下一对一，安田也有赢他的自信，要是他愿意把自己的双手双脚解开的话。

★  
安田警察学校毕业后就在这个区做巡警，平时主要的工作是帮老人推推轮椅，巡街的时候和主妇聊聊家常。  
上个月本部的搜查一课突然到访算的上一件大事，听说是要对一个化工厂进行潜入搜查，  
按说这种大案子是不会通知安田这种小巡警的，但是他的学长横山正好负责这次潜入搜查。  
“细节不能告诉你，但是那家工厂不干净，你最近离那边远点。”横山穿着一身满是油污的工作服，混血感十足的脸也藏在油腻的黑发下，“那里面都是不要命的混蛋。”  
安田忙不迭地点头，他没什么警察的正义感，能避开危险再好不过了。

但是那次对话多少在安田心里留下了记忆，他偶尔也会关注化工厂的动向。从没见过这么频繁招人的工厂，离开的工人也都没再出现过，安田不敢深想下去，希望搜查一课快把这个工厂解决吧。

但是他的希望在这个夜晚落空了。  
夜班执勤无聊的要命，安田无所事事地写着值班记录时，尖锐电话铃响起，赶走了他的瞌睡虫。  
“我家附近的工厂好像着火了！”  
听声音像是个中年女人，电话那头还能听到婴儿没完没了的哭泣。  
安田赶紧记下地址，“请问联系消防员了吗？”  
“已经打了电话，但是还没来，您能来看看吗？火马上就要烧到我家了！”  
就算我去也没用啊，安田挂断电话叹了口气。骑上门口的警用自行车往报警地址驶去，离目的地越近安田的心跳得越快，冲天的火光即使不看地图也能确定目标方向。  
和横山进行的对话不断在脑子里回响，“那里面都是不要命的混蛋……”  
“横山前辈……”安田跳下自行车，站在已经就位的消防员身后。灭火行动迟迟不能开始，化工厂内部药品不断引发新的爆炸，热浪打在安田的脸上，几乎灼伤了他的皮肤。连抢劫犯都没见过的无能巡警面前正在上演惨绝人寰的爆炸，他仿佛听见了火焰中挣扎着的人们发出惨叫和哀嚎。

警用无线电中突然传来急迫的声音，“**沿海工厂发生爆炸，纵火嫌疑人，男性，身材高瘦，20-30岁，黑色卷发，有胡须，身穿衬衫，下身着深色长裤。”  
“收、收到……”  
话说出口时，安田才意识到自己的声音有多哑，连迈开一步都做不到。  
“别碍事！”大批的警车占满了工厂前的道路，搜查一课的精英警察把安田一把推开。  
他跌坐在发热的地面，不知道是谁的皮鞋踩在手指上，叫声被淹没在张牙舞爪的火焰中。

安田浑浑噩噩地推着自行车走回警亭，却发现自己走错了方向，周围是白天也不易区分的工厂仓库，夜色下更难以分辨区别。  
“这他妈是哪啊？”安田气恼地踢向一旁的集装箱，箱门应声打开，刺耳的金属声划破港区的寂静。安田只好转身往能看见火光的方向返回，走出两步后却听到集装箱里传来窸窸窣窣的响声。  
“猫？”今天经受了太多惊吓的男人迫切地想看到一只可爱的野猫，让他揉揉毛茸茸的猫背。“咪……唔……”呼唤小猫的话被堵在嗓子里，一只粗糙的手捂住安田的口鼻，重物紧接着落到他的后脑。

★  
安田清醒时就处在这个不知道具体位置的仓库中了，身上的手铐和配枪都已经被人取走，双手双脚也被胶带绑在一起。  
花了足足五分钟，安田终于意识到自己被绑架了，而绑架的罪犯正蹲在他面前从便利店的袋子里掏饭团。  
“你醒了。”罪犯直起身，背着窗口照射进来的阳光，高大的身影遮挡住安田的视线。  
男性，175以上，黑色卷发，深蓝色牛仔裤，还有一身呛鼻的烟熏味。安田几乎可以确认这个男人就是无线电里通告的纵火犯。  
‘我他妈可真是好运气。’安田的恐惧被接二连三的倒霉事冲的一干二净，他对着正撕开饭团包装袋的男人破口大骂，“你他妈要放火就去警视厅放啊！非他妈在我们辖区放，还他妈绑架我？你怎么不干脆把我杀了？”  
大约是没想到安田的脾气这么大，男人手忙脚乱地从地上捡起胶带想封上安田的嘴。  
“呸！别想堵我的嘴，赶紧他妈把我放开，老子要回家洗……唔唔唔唔……”黑色胶带还了仓库一个清净，男人安心的长吁一口气。

“唔唔唔唔！”  
安田现在的样子像极了要咬人的疯狗，男人后退了一步，把剥好的饭团都塞进嘴里，一副几辈子没吃过饭的模样。  
胶带把安田封得严严实实，他扭动几下就放弃了挣扎。瞪大眼睛观察眼前的罪犯，眼神像是要从男人身上剜下块肉。  
说实话，以安田这个没经验的巡警来看，这个男人不像是什么穷凶极恶的罪犯，更和影视作品中那种爆炸狂不沾边，连安田上个月抓的那个扒手看着都他凶好几倍。  
“我叫大仓忠义……”先自报家门的绑架犯更是听都没听说过。  
自称大仓的男人坐在安田对面，又拆开一个饭团。油腻的自来卷结成一缕缕，被主人捋向脑后，光洁的额头上有烟熏留下的灰渍，眉骨的阴影打在眼下，眼底的青灰透出他的疲惫。胡子不算太长，还能看出点形状，大概有一周没刮过了。  
无论怎么看，大仓都只是个失败的工人，穿着脏臭的硬牛仔衬衫，手上都是干活留下的划痕，五官处处显示出专属于失败者的绝望。

“咕噜……”肚子不合时宜的叫起，安田有点不好意思地折起身子阻止它继续发出声音。大仓没错过这些细微的声音，他看着塑料袋里剩下的饭团，纠结应不应该撕下安田嘴上的胶带。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！”我不会再骂你了，安田乖乖地跪坐好表达自己自己的乖巧。大仓谨慎地先撕下一半，看安田确实没有再大叫，才撕下全部。  
“痛！”粘性超强的胶带脱离皮肤后整个唇周都留下血点。  
大仓在各种饭团中挑出一个颜色最鲜艳的，拆开递到安田嘴边。“我不要，我要吃金枪鱼的那个。”绑架犯也不恼，按他的要求换了一个又递过来。  
“乌龙茶，喂我一点。”安田稍微对大仓有了点认识，不凶，也不吓人，所以他开始壮着胆子支使人了。  
这时候他突然注意到便利店的包装袋里还放着自己的钱包。这绑架犯也太不把自己当外人了，绑架我还要花我的钱，安田愤愤地在饭团上咬了一大口。  
搜查一课的刑警也机灵点啊！这个逃犯可是光明正大地进了便利店哦，监控还没有拍到他吗？  
一旁的大仓可不知道他心里想了这么多，宽容地没再用胶带堵上安田聒噪的小嘴，径直走到一旁靠着墙补觉去了。

★  
安田努力回忆在警察学校学习过的知识，面对绑架犯应该怎么办才好来着？教官曾经教过的知识都在大脑里结成了浆糊，只剩下模糊的短句。  
“理解，一定要表现出对犯人的理解，让他们放松警惕。”  
“表达好意，从对立转变为同一阵营。”  
想到这安田立刻决定实操起来，他踢着小腿把身下的塑料布弄出响声，吸引了大仓的注意力。困倦的男人睁开眼睛警惕地盯着安田从警裤下露出的小腿。

“咳咳、大仓？”安田主动搭话，记着学过的知识，首先要拉进关系，“我可以这样叫你吗？”  
男人没回答，似乎在思索刚刚还张牙舞爪的巡警在耍什么花招。  
“我知道你不想伤害我的，我理解你。”安田绞尽脑汁表现出自己对大仓的理解，“我第一眼见到你，就知道我们是一样的。”他决定装成一个同样喜欢放火的警察。  
大仓闻之猛地抬头瞪着安田，“一样的？”低沉沙哑的嗓音里带着不可置信。  
安田趁热打铁，“对！我理解你的痛苦，你的不安，因为我们是一边的。”这算是转变为同一阵营了吗，“你先放开我，我有好多话想和你说。”  
大仓脸上表情变了又变，最终还是下定决心解开了安田手上的胶带。  
“我就知道大仓你是个好人，我对大仓这种人最有好感了！”还在自以为是表现好意的安田没发现男人的眼里像是着了火，他把脚腕上的胶带撕下扔在一旁靠着大仓的肩膀坐下，“你也知道的，我们这样的人很不容易吧，平时想做也不能做，还担心被人发现。”纵火嘛，不能经常做，还担心被警察发现。  
大仓红了脸，安田只当他是为找到同好而激动，“下次，我们一起吧，我会帮你的！”甚至还拉进关系约了对方一起纵火，安田觉得自己可能意外的有警察天赋。  
“现在、就可以。”大仓的声音比刚才更加嘶哑，安田刚想把水递给他，整个人骤然被推倒，眼前是大仓放大的面孔。  
安田完全搞不清发生了什么，大仓干裂起皮的嘴唇已经吻了下来，胡子扫在脸上带来一阵阵瘙痒，他想笑却被抓住时机让对让的舌头攻了进来。这吻技算不上好，只能算是一通乱啃，大仓的舌头在安田嘴里胡乱舔过，牙齿，牙床，上膛的凹凸，哪里都照顾到，又都不停留。安田被动地承受顾不上回应，涎水顺着唇舌的缝隙滴下。  
他感觉到有硬物顶在自己的小腹，那是什么对于男人来说再了解不过了，隔着厚重的警服，滚烫的热度都能传到安田的皮肤。不，已经没有警服了，大仓在亲吻时把他的制服拆得乱七八糟，还掉落了一颗纽扣。制服里穿的纯白T恤被推到锁骨，大仓捏着浅粉的乳晕把乳头吸得滋滋作响，  
巡警的双手无力地想推开大仓，但是激烈的亲吻卸去了他的力气，软绵绵的手臂好似在推开又像是把他搂进怀里，“别、不要……”安田以前可不知道男人的乳首有这么敏感，只是被该死的罪犯舔弄几下，自己体内就像是着了火，身下硬得涨疼。

我是直的吧，安田不停质问自己自己，他不知道为什么大仓突然发疯，但是自己被男人的亲得勃起这事已经让他昏了头，连什么时候被扒下裤子都没有注意。“别、别看！”屁股露在微凉的空气中，起了一层颤栗，小巧的阴茎吐着水，安田羞耻地不断尖叫，双手企图挡住大仓黏在后穴的视线。  
“嗯啊……”从未被入侵的处女地等来了第一名客人，大仓探进了一根手指，“我不是……啊……”至少，不应该是下面的，安田想这么说，可出口都是破碎的呻吟。明明只有一根手指却突入了夹紧的括约肌，指甲刮过肠壁，整个人都爽的颤抖。  
又加入一根食指，转着圈点过前列腺，“啊！”安田伸手握住自己的阴茎上下撸动，“嗯……要到了啊……”快感如海浪一般顺着脊椎爬上，第一次因为插后穴射精，精液喷洒在大仓精壮的胸口。  
高潮后放空了大脑，不能聚焦的双眼隐约看到大仓的手指沾上精液又探到自己身下，放松的穴口已经准备好接受更粗大的东西插入，灼人的阳具直接捅到最深处，安田只能发出气音。  
他的双腿被抗在大仓肩上，每次下压都几乎被对折，粗长的阴茎顶着G点猛冲，“啊……太……太深了……”这个姿势操干的最深，安田觉得自己的肚子都快被顶破了。大腿用不上力从大仓肩膀上滑下来，两腿大开地被他掐着细腰狠操，交合处发出噗嗤噗嗤的淫荡水声。汗津津的肉体相接，囊袋砸在被溢出肠液沾湿的会阴，啪啪声回荡在仓库里。  
大仓不像安田被操出不知廉耻的尖叫，只在射精时贴在安田的颈窝闷哼。

★  
肌肉像是被卡车碾过一样的酸痛，安田暗骂这个不知轻重的男人，纤细的腰上留下大仓手印的淤痕，立在空气中的乳尖也一阵阵的刺痛，恐怕是兴起时被嘬破了皮。  
安田正欲把搂着自己酣睡的男人一脚踢开，却在衣服堆里看到了被拿走的手铐。  
“咔嚓”  
金属手铐被戴在了大仓手腕上，而他对这还一无所知。

安田匆忙套上深蓝的警服，粗糙的布料擦过受伤的后穴，忍不住闷哼出声。他忍着腰痛骑上他的自行车直奔县警本部，甚至顾不上车座都沾上了从穴口争先恐后涌出的精液。阳光让他找回了方向感，很快本部大楼就出现在眼前。

虽然脱下警官制服挡住湿了一片的裤子，但是坐在审讯室的安田还是感觉坐立难安。  
“好了，情况已经记下了，安田巡查验完伤就可以回家休息了。”做笔录的刑警是个温和的中年男人，亲热地递上一杯热水。  
“验伤？”安田像只被踩了尾巴的猫，自己身上的痕迹要是被人看见了，以后还怎么做警察？难道要承认自己被罪犯绑架后还打了一炮吗？“不、不用了！我没受伤!”  
“但是你进门的时候腿……”  
“那是路上骑车摔的！他没让我受伤！”  
“额……那好吧。”  
安田维持着夹着屁股的别扭姿势走出审讯室，迎面正好撞上被押送回局的大仓。  
“……”他看见大仓的嘴张开像是要说什么，但是一旁的刑警没留给他机会，押着踉跄的男人进了审讯室。隔着单面玻璃，委屈的表情映在安田眼里，久久不能散去。

“yasu？”  
安田回了头，正对上横山关切的脸。  
“横山前辈？！我还以为……”他以为葬身火海的横山现在好好地站在他面前，除了左臂打的石膏，几乎算得上完好无损。  
横山朝同事打了个手势，一群人就押着个羊毛卷的男人走进了隔壁的审讯室。  
“幸亏那天我逃得快，才捡回一条命。”他拍拍石膏，劫后余生的心情安田很能理解，“你的事我都听说了，遭了不少罪吧。”  
“还好……”隐去说不出口的那段，安田只是被监禁了两天。  
“那你快回去休息吧，改天请你喝酒。”

★  
刚上任的巡警遇到这样的事肯定容易留下心理阴影，所以署长大发慈悲地赏了安田半个月的带薪假。  
安田趴在沙发上把便利店的饭团嚼得咔吱咔吱响，后穴撕裂的小伤口正在愈合，痒得人心绪不宁。  
电视上正在报道这次的案件详情：“XXX的沿海化工厂以高薪招聘工人为噱头吸引健康的工人和流浪汉，实则在暗地进行器官买卖……23日发生的爆炸系一名工人逃跑时与负责人争执撞翻化工药品所致，造成21人死亡，27人重伤，54人轻伤……”  
美女主播继续介绍罪魁祸首的身份，“造成爆炸案的工人铃木……现已收监……”屏幕上展示出犯人照片。  
“这人……是谁？”  
一头羊毛卷的消瘦男人，和被安田拷上的大仓忠义毫无相似之处。  
安田还没来得及细想，手机铃就响起欢快的铃声。  
“喂？横山前辈？”  
“yasu现在方便来一下局里吗？” 

“所以说大仓不是纵火犯？”  
“就是个被骗进去的普通工人。”横山狠狠吸了一口烟，“也算运气好，一直没配上型，就被关在工厂里，那天趁乱逃跑了。”  
大仓最后的表情又浮上脑海，安田的声音小的横山要靠近才能听见，“那他干嘛要绑架我？”  
“买卖器官的组织和下面的警署早有联系，他之前逃跑过一次，又被警察送了回去。恐怕当时把你当成了黑的，干脆绑了你。”  
“……”  
“虽然大仓也很可怜，但是现在他绑架警察已经成了事实，就看你怎么选择了。”  
“我的选择？什么意思。”手里的烟已经烧到了滤嘴，安田随手按在烟灰缸里。  
“如果你追究责任，就按袭警定，要是你……”  
“我不追究！”  
“那就麻烦yasu了，我要被他烦死了。”  
“诶？”

安田领着大仓出了本部大楼，一米八高的男人缩在安田身后，紧紧地抓着他的手臂。  
刚才横山的话还回荡在耳边。  
“这小子，除了基本信息和承认那天绑走了你以外就一句话都不说，还赖在警察局不走，非要见你。”  
“他家的亲戚都已经没了，好像也没有朋友，又在工厂被关了两年，没钱也没地可去。”  
“能不能麻烦你收留他几天？我也知道这样说过分，但是我看得出来你也不讨厌他不是？”  
“等就业管理那边联系好了，第一时间让他搬走。”

★  
一直到家，大仓也没和他说一句话，但是只要安田有一点要把他推开的动作，他整个人就像胶布一样贴在安田身上。  
可惜了干净的衣服，又蹭上了难闻的烟味。  
“洗不干净就别出来！”安田扯下身上的大个挂件，推进浴室，“红色的是洗发液，蓝色的是洗面奶。”  
安田在卧室里翻箱倒柜，终于找出几件大仓能穿下的衣服，塞进了浴室，顺便把探出头可怜巴巴望着自己的大仓按回门里。

“衣服小吗？”  
“刚刚好。”穿着安田衣服的大仓乖巧地跪坐在沙发上，洗干净的脸算得上英俊，黑亮的眸子望着安田，总让他想起老家那只大大的贵宾犬。鬼使神差的，安田伸手揉了揉大仓蓬松的卷发，然后凑上自己的嘴唇，准确无误地落在他的唇上。  
大仓愣了一秒，小心翼翼地回对方的索吻，手指钻进安田的短裤，摸到滚烫的阴茎在他掌中胀大。不止是穴口新肉生长的痒，更深处也渴求粗长的性器帮他止痒，安田蹬下裤子，主动跨上大仓的双腿，湿淋淋的肉穴在裆部摩擦邀请他进入。  
大仓没有在工厂纵火，却烧着了安田的整颗心，身体里的火焰张牙舞爪地寻找出口，发烫的肌肤不留缝隙地贴近。  
安田高昂起头，修长脖颈上的血管不断跳动，引诱大仓在上面留下齿痕。犬齿在血管上轻磨，痒意让安田忍不住笑出声，“你果然是狗吗？”大仓也不回答，把怀里的人翻了个身，“啊……碰到了……”柱头在体内转了半圈，划过G点的腺体，悦耳的呻吟在室内回响。  
大仓的嘴唇贴上安田绷紧的斜方肌，又顺着脊骨不断向下延伸，一直到性感的腰窝，似啃似吻地传达他的欲望。

★  
在安田家住了几天，大仓还是那副不善言谈的样子，大多数时间就是趴在安田膝盖上补觉，要不然就是突然把人扑倒，像小狗似的在安田身上舔个没完。  
“okura有什么擅长的吗？”安田在他怀里找了个舒服的位置窝好，赤裸的身上还满是湿黏的汗水，他也不在意，把下巴垫在安田散乱的黑发上。  
“……料理？”闷闷的声音从头上传来。安田有点惊讶，因为两个人在一起的这几天一直都是吃楼下的便当屋。一开始是安田单独下楼买，然后大仓不愿意一个人待在家里，所以变成了带着大型宠物一起去买，最后安田干脆躺在床上揉着快被撞断的腰等大仓买回来喂他。期间大仓一次也没有提过他会做饭的事。  
“你还会做饭吗？”  
“以前……在家里做过一些，家里人说好吃。”  
安田不知道该怎么回答，他还记得横山说过大仓的家人都已经去世了。倒是大仓还是那副淡淡样子，除了做爱的时候看不出悲喜。“做给我吃吧。”他抬臂用力抱住大仓，手臂像藤蔓一样缠着对方的肩颈，“以后让我来尝……”

附近商店街工作的大妈都认识年轻的巡警安田，看到他带了个生面孔不禁好奇起来。  
“这是小安的朋友吗？真亲密啊。”大妈笑着打趣他们，大仓揽着安田的手紧张得收紧，“你可要好好照顾小安啊，大家这阵子都很担心小安是不是受伤了。”  
大仓被自来熟的大妈吓得后退了一步，差点倒在摆蔬菜的货架上，还好安田及时扶住他。“小心点啊。”黏糊糊的语气像撒娇一样。  
“哎呀，小年轻可真好啊。多给你装了一个洋葱哦~”

每进一家店都要接受没完没了的揶揄，一圈下来安田的承受能力都上了一个档次，大仓更是怎么都不愿意跟他再去最后一家花店。  
“好啦，那你先回家，我去买一束花。”大仓纠结了一下，看到花店老板好奇的注视后果断拎着袋子独自回了家。  
“小安的朋友怎么一个人走了？”老板一边把装饰花束递给安田，一边问。  
“他怕生呢。”  
“哈哈哈哈，那可不行啊。”老板爽朗地放声大笑。

安田一进家门就闻到厨房传来香味，“好香，在做什么？”  
“蒜香猪排。”  
大仓把碎发绑在头顶，用的还是安田的小鱼皮筋，脸颊被油锅的热气熏红，看上去十分可口。安田确实也尝了一口，他垫起脚尖在大仓右脸的痣上轻咬一口，“我饿了，快点做哦。”  
撇下呆立在原地摸着脸傻笑的大个子，安田小跑回卧室，扑在沾满两个人味道的羽绒被里，“好傻哦。”也不知道在说谁。

“这个好好吃！”大仓的手艺比想象中好得多，一餐称得上美味。  
“你喜欢就好。”嘴里塞了饭的大仓说话含糊不清。  
“下午和我去个地方。”

★  
安田的假期眼看就要到头了，一直让大仓待在家里他也不放心，必须得给他找点事情做。  
“饭田叔。”一边散步一边走到了一家居酒屋前，这个时间店还没营业，但安田直接推开拉门走了进去。  
正在备菜的老年男人抬头眯着眼确认来人，“小安啊，怎么这么早就来了？”  
“上次您不是说想招一个帮厨吗？您看看他行不行。”安田把躲在身后的大仓拉到身前，“他叫大仓。”  
“唔……没见过啊。”老人隔着餐台看他，“难道说……这就是小安的男朋友？”果然商店街的大妈们嘴里藏不住任何事。  
“……”安田也不知道该怎么回答这个问题，是朋友吗？好像也还没有这么熟。是男朋友吗？倒是也做了好几次。  
“是。”一直没出声的大仓抢先一步回答了。  
“果然呀，既然是小安的男朋友，那就来试试吧。”说罢侧身让大仓进入了料理区。  
大仓切菜的动作有点生疏，毕竟也很久没有做过饭了，但是倒入调料时却毫无迟疑。  
“炸鸡块配塔塔酱，烟熏火腿沙拉卷。”两盘菜被摆上桌子。  
“嗯……味道不错，但是刀工还差一些……”安田紧张得看着品菜的老人，“大仓是吧，以后要努力练习啊……”  
“那？”  
“要是方便，今天晚上就来帮忙吧。我这把老骨头再找不到接班人就要关店了。”  
“大仓，太好了！谢谢饭田叔！”小尖嗓像鼓槌一样敲击大仓的耳膜，高个的男人害羞地深鞠一躬。

“真是给yasu添了不少麻烦啊，就业管理那边已经联系我了，明天就可以让大仓搬到职工宿舍。”横山把酒杯的清酒一饮而尽，“老板，加一份烤秋刀鱼！”  
“啊……这件事不着急。”  
“诶？”横山对安田收留大仓心有愧疚，一有消息就立刻来通知他，“可他一直住你家里很不方便……”  
“您的烤秋刀鱼。”低沉的声音从上方落下。  
“谢谢……大仓？”横山瞪大了眼睛，和一个月前见到的脏兮兮的男人变了太多，除了那头自来卷整个人改头换貌了。“原来你找到工作了啊。”  
大仓也没回话，附身在安田额头落下一吻，“别喝太晚。”就转身走回料理台。  
“你、你们……”横山饱满的嘴唇结结巴巴地说着不连贯的话，手指在空中乱指。  
“嘛，我们算是在一起了。所以，住在一起也没有什么不方便。”用酒杯挡住发烫的脸，安田小声承认了关系。  
“早点说嘛，恭喜你啦！”横山高举酒杯要敬安田一杯，“不过你怎么喜欢那么不爱说话的人？”  
“大概，我感受到他热情的一面了。”  
“在说什么啊，我都没听清，算了，再来一杯！”

大仓内里不断燃烧的火焰，不知从哪一刻起也点燃了自己，直到两人都被烧成灰烬。


End file.
